1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cooling air guide for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 100 48 531 C1 discloses a cooling air guide for a motor vehicle that has a radiator in a front end region of the vehicle and through which cooling air flows. The outlet air flow that emerges from the radiator is guided under the motor vehicle through outlet openings arranged on the undersurface of the motor vehicle. The outlet openings can be covered by an air guiding element that forms a separate component from the floor panel and has a guide surface. DE 102 42 788 A1 discloses a motor vehicle with a cooling air guide in which a radiator is arranged in an air guide duct and a radiator air outflow opening is provided downstream of the radiator in the air guide duct. The radiator outlet air emerges downward through the opening perpendicularly to the roadway.
It is the object of the invention to provide a cooling air guide in the front end of a motor vehicle that is of simple construction, has a small number of components and is distinguished by aerodynamically advantageous guidance of the outlet air to the undersurface.